


A Day of Peace

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [10]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Harm to Children, Ireland, Other, Points of View, Pre-Canon, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While she was living in Ireland, Fiona saved a preparatory school from a bomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic: Burn Notice, Fiona, Rain of Blood (TV Trope)  
> fan_flashworks: self-portrait
> 
> Spoilers for 3.09 and 5.08.

Fiona's eager to blow or shoot anyone she needs out of the way. That is, she'll blow or shoot anyone up if they're old enough to defend themselves from a bomb or a gun. She refuses to harm children, and it's something O'Neill failed to realize when he told her about his plans to use his signature bomb in a preparatory school in Dublin.

When Fiona was young, her younger sister Claire was kidnapped by men. She never got a good glimpse of the men, but she knew men had kidnapped her sister. She was convinced the men that kidnapped and killed her sister were affiliated with the British Army in some way. It's what inspired her to join the Provisional Irish Republican Army's Dublin Brigade when she was old enough.

She also swore not to harm other children when she joined. The loss of her sister haunted Fiona, and she didn't want other families to suffer the way she did with Claire. She was fighting the British, not the children of Ireland.

Fiona intercepted O'Neill's bomb and drove it far away from the preparatory school. As she was driving the bomb to the sea, she imagined herself taking the bomb to O'Neill personally. She'd disguise his own bomb as some sort of a gift—a box of rifles, maybe—and leave. She'd hang around somewhere near where she'd left O'Neill the bomb. Fiona would call O'Neill and tell him "Goodbye." The bomb would explode. The rat poison he loved to put in his bombs would work on his own blood, spraying it all over where Fiona left him his own bomb. Fiona would laugh and return to Dublin in peace.

Fiona decided, for her own safety as well as the safety of others, to detonate the bomb in the Irish Sea. By detonating the bomb in the sea, she knew she couldn't return to O'Neill and expect to live. Fiona hid from him for years until O'Neill found her again. After that, Fiona knew she had to leave Ireland. With the help of her then-boyfriend and one final job in Ireland she later regretted, she made it to New York.

It wasn't until later that Fiona would hear about the capture of O'Neill after he discovered she was living in Miami, took her hostage and nearly killed her.

As O'Neill's bomb blew up in the Irish Sea, Fiona settled for one rare day of peace in her life, where no one died because of her actions.


End file.
